1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery charger with an overvoltage protection circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electronic device uses a rechargeable battery as a power source. When the power of the battery is exhausted, the battery is recharged. During recharging of the battery, the battery charger is usually protected from spikes and other unusually high voltages by overvoltage protection circuitry. However, current overvoltage protection circuits typically include an integrated circuit chip such as a voltage comparison chip, and the inclusion of this chip greatly increases the cost of the overvoltage protection circuitry.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery charger with an overvoltage protection circuitry which can overcome the above-described problem.